cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Paradox is a growing, developing, and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Paradox work diligently to produce Rubber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Paradox is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Paradox has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Paradox allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Paradox believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Paradox will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Paradox was an ancient civilization that was not recognized in today's history books. One, and probably the most substantial reason was that no one knew it was there. Today, scientists claim that Greenland's mainland is inhospitable. That, no one can live there. Though, they were mistaken. The first founder of Paradox was a man named Julius Benegar. He sailed with his family and friends from a place unknown, to what is now Greenland. They walked and walked after reaching shore and set up and built a small village with the wood from their ship. They lived there, mostly living off of fish they caught from the sea. Soon the area was thriving with life, and people. They had domesticated fish to man-made ponds, and made due. The people of Paradox considered themselves "Lost" from the rest of the world. After their leader, Julius Benegar died in the year 1487 A.D. his son, Richard Benegar took power. Although his father had written journals, they were lost, along with his burial site. Richard Benegar seemed to be the greatest leader of Paradox yet. He figured out new ways to catch fish, and new ways to protect housing from the fierce wind. No one knew that there was anything else beyond this block of ice. Richard Benegar died in the year 1509 A.D.. The Paradox community was now turning into a well organized civilization. There was no crime, thus no need for weapons or a police force. This did have it's draw backs as well. In 1677 the growing and thriving people of Paradox revolted from their current leader, Richard Benegar the IV. In fear that the blood-line would be cut off, he hid his son, Ferdinand Benegar in the families palace. Ferdinand Benegar took power in 1610. Paradox now had a police force, although it was not widely used. Paradox stood by itself, isolated since it's conception. In the year 1985, a CIA annalist James Howard spotted something on satellite feed. He reported the siting to his superior, and they monitored the area for four months. They came to the decision, with permission from the President of the United States to send a party to see what that place was. When the people of Paradox saw a giant metal thing in the sky most of them ran in fear. Paradox was now a known civilization to the world. The world was astonished that no one had ever heard, or seen, or even knew that these people were there. The news stations reported that they called themselves The People of the Lost. The United States legalized all of the people of Paradox, and made the area U.S. territory, making Paradox the 51st state. Many people in Paradox wanted freedom from U.S. 'oppression'. By the year 2000, the people of Paradox had integrated into society, and the 'state' or what the natives called their Country was a great tourist area. By being a state of the U.S., they had their own National Guard, a Naval base, military bases, and everything that would give it their own military. All guns, bullets, ships, and even plains were made by the people of Paradox, therefore belonged to the people of Paradox. In a televised news-cast, Paradox's current leader, or Governor to the United States declared Independence from United States Oppression. The declaration was titled: No Longer, Are We Lost. The declaration was given to the President of the United States, and he did not retaliate, or change their military readiness. In a press conference he stated: "They are their own people, they were there long before we knew they were. They have their right to Independence. I'm not going to deny them that." From then on Paradox was it's own country, and it's national anthem was created. Ode to The Lost. Paradox's people merged with society, but hasn't lost their national heritage. It has become a substantial nation in the world and is widely regarded as a valuable, and important nation. Paradox has built and sustained a good economy, and has built their own military force. Recorded Rulers *Julius Benegar ??? - 1487 *Richard Benegar 1475 - 1509 *Richard Benegar II 1500 - 1543 *Richard Benegar III 1538 - 1572 *Richard Benegar IV 1562 - 1577 *Ferdinand Benegar 1590 - 1632 *Harold Benegar 1629 - 1643 *James Benegar 1639 - 1669 *Harold Benegar II 1657 - 1700 *Yuri Benegar 1698 - 1726 *Harold Benegar II 1717 - 1742 *Julius Benegar II 1735 - 1750 *Julius Benegar III 1745 - 1776 *Richard Benegar V 1771 - 1795 *Harold Benegar III 1790 - 1813 *James Benegar II 1809 - 1837 *Ferdinand Benegar II 1832 - 1864 *Yuri Benegar II 1859 - 1885 *Danielle Benegar 1879 - 1905 *Daniel Benegar 1883 - 1915 *Julius Benegar IV 1900 - 1934 *Richard Benegar VI 1927 - 1968 *Harold Benegar IV 1952 - 1986 *James Benegar 1963 - 1998 *Molotov Benegar 1991 - Military Paradox's military consists of Two main groups, and three sub-groups. The first main group is their Ground Forces, consisting of Soldiers, and Tanks. The next main group is their Marines. Consisting of Air, and Naval units. Although Paradox doesn't have access to Nuclear weapons, developments are being made. Paradox's land-based military is officially called ITF (Ice Task Force). The air force is called IAD (Ice Air Defense). The Navy is called NSF (Naval Strike Force). The command of each of these branches is commanded by Paradox's leader. There are also sub-commanders that give orders not necessary for the leaders orders. Paradox, along with its main military force also has an intricate network of Top Secret defense systems. Although their status is not known to other countries, their names are known: IADI (Ice Air Defense Initiative) INDN (Ice Naval Defense Network) and ICAF (Ice Counter-Attack Force). Only the High Government of Paradox knows each systems full potential. Although Paradox has never attacked, or been attacked by other nations, ever single spy attack on Paradox hasn't gone farther then getting through the border. Paradox does not attack another nation unless it feels that their safety is being threatened. One issue that Paradox faces is the fact that it is an Island Nation, meaning that its trade routes can easily be cut off. Paradox is very secretive about it's military hardware, and even more secretive about who is doing something of importance. The nations leader, Molotov Benegar has never been seen in public. In televised news conferences He wears a mask to protect himself. No one really knows if its actually him. Paradox's military has rarely been engaged, but trains extensively daily. Paradox's intelligence service is reported quote "Paradox has no Intelligence agency. We do not believe in spying on other people or countries." But people have claimed that their intelligence agency is called PIS (Paradox Intelligence Service). Something else that Paradox is known for is having it's military deployed at all times. In war or peace. Mostly as a counter measure so as to be able to immediately strike back at the attacker. Not much is known on positions, or other fundamentals of Paradox's army.